Notes Of Harmony Rewrite
by Alaina Oiche
Summary: There were three of us until it all went bad. Then he left without telling us why. Xehanort is many things, and to most he is a mystery. Even to Eraqus and I he is often unclear. Where are my manners? I am Harmony, the female in our little trio and mother of a child that will bring to the field more power then has ever been seen. This is our story, Eraqus's, Xehanort's and mine.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It was strange being on a new world, it was so different. Xehanort smirked as this world was so much bigger than the one he had come from. True, it was still islands, but it was a city made of islands. There were big box thingys on these ropes that went from island to island. The buildings were mostly white with gold and brown mixes in here and there. It was beautiful and the boy finally smiled as he looked back at Harmony. He walked back to her noticing how nervous she was and wrapped an arm around her. " Its gonna be ok."

Harmony swallowed as she looked at him and leaned into the touch. As long as he was here, yes, it would be ok. So why did she get the feeling he wasn't always going to be here, by her side? What would happen to drive them apart.? What in all the worlds could drive them away from each other? They had been thick as thieves since middle school. Shaking her head she did her best to push down the feeling. This world was beautiful, full of life and light. Though many were looking at her funny. Now that she really looked around Harmony noted that she had a very dark skin tone compared to the townspeople. There clothing was also a lot or convervitive than her crop top and wrap skirt. It looked like she was gonna have to get some new clothing. " If you say so, Norty."

Yep, he still hated that nickname, but he was unlikely to kick it with her. If he was honest in a way it was endearing as it was the only nickname he had. Harmony was also the only friend he had, and if the man had refused to take her too he would have stayed on the islands. Xehanort could not bear the thought of leaving her, little did he know that he would do just that in the future. " Come on, the master he headed to the tower on this island."

The violet nodded as she let him pull her along. The master had used a spell that made her luggage fallow behind them. She looked up at the tower and swallowed. Everything was so white here with almost no other color. It actually set her on edge as she was used to the colors of their island home. Greens, Yellows and just about every other color one could think of. She actually wanted to paint the walls just to see what would happen. Would it be washed off, or would her colorful paintings be allowed to remain on the walls? There was really only one way to find out though she might get in trouble for it.

" Norty, do you really think we will be good at what he wants us to do?" Harmony asked as they stopped in front of what appeared to be a bronze gate. The metal work was very intricate and she couldn't help but appreciate the craftsmanship. " That gate is gorgeous."

" It is." The silver nodded as he looked at her. Xehanort could see the worry in her eyes, really it was in her body language too. It was in how she had curled against him after he had put his arm around her. They only really knew each other here. There was no telling how well t5his world would receive them. He had already noted the looks that Harmony was getting, most likely due to her skin color and clothing. So far he had not seen a single person in town with skin as dark as hers. Coupled with the fact that the townspeople weren't showing nearly as much skin and it meant that Harmony stuck out like a sore thumb. " We will do just fine.'

How was he always so confident? New things never seemed to bother him, and this really should have. It was as if the knowledge of other worlds wasn't a surprise to him. Like he had somehow already known there were other worlds.. It baffled her to no end. Taking in a deep breath she tried to calm herself. All of this was so...overwhelming to her. It was like being thrown into the deep end of a pool and not knowing how to swim. In the end she knew she was gonna have to learn how to navigate this world and many more. Fore now she would start by getting settled in a new room.

Their master took them into the tower and into a large library. Xehanort didn't think he had ever seen so many books in his life. The public library on the islands were small and he had already read every book there. The silver felt Harmony relax a bit and looked at her. This room was likely to be their favorite place.. Both of them delighted in getting lost in a book. The silver had lost count of how many hours had been spent holed up somewhere with a book. There was however still some tension in her body. He expected that as this was all new to the both of them. Yet, she was far more nervous then he was. This was his chance to show he could be more then some islander. Some nobody whose father had been a drunk and insane as well.

" Its gonna be ok." Xehanort stated as he rubbed her arm a bit. He felt a bit more of the tension leave her before it all came back. Looking up he saw a boy about their age coming over to them. Blinking he couldn't help but let his eyes moved down the other males body. In truth he had always been more attracted to males. Harmony was the only female to have ever caught his attention and they were friends long before anything romantic surfaced. Even so, he did enjoy a good dicking when her could find a male willing to do it. He hadn't even thought about giving the violet beside him a dildo, but she was also a virgin. Not that Xehanort was all that experienced ether, as he had only fucked and been fucked by a handful of men. He had no experience other then the porn he had watched for how to do things with Harmony. When that would happen he wasn't even really sure about, soon was his hope.

Eraqus tilted his head having not expected two. His master had said he was only getting one, a male. Yet here were two his age and one obviously female. He let his eyes move over her and a small smile appeared. She was gorgeous, but the arm around her hinted that she was taken. Though, they could just be close friends, he would never know until he asked. The burnette turned his attention to the male only to get an intense glare. Yeah, they were definitely together so he would not be getting any. That was ok though as he was more interested in a long lasting friendship with these two. " Hi, I am Eraqus."

A chuckle left their master as he watched the exchange in mild amusement. Luxu had not been expecting Eraqus to check her out like that. Though he could say the same about Xeha checking out Eraqus, not that his pupil had noticed that. " Eraqus, this is Harmony and Xehanort they both come from Destiny Island."

She had noticed, and shot her own glare at Xehanort. Was he really gonna do that here too? The violet really just had to face the facts and that was the likelihood of Norty leaving her for a dude. Harmony pulled away no longer wishing to be held by the silver. She wasn't some child he had to pamper, she could stand on her own two feet. If she was gonna have to brace herself for him leaving her, she might as well make a new friend. It hurt though since Norty had promised he would work things out if they had an argument, but if he fell out of love with her then she wouldn't chain him to her. That would only make them both miserable. " I am Harmony, and this is Xehanort."

He expected the glare, but not for her to pull away like that. A sigh left him as he watched her introduce herself to Eraqus. Could he really blame her for being mad? No, no he could not. He would get mad if he caught her checking someone else out too. Though he had yet to tell her that he really did prefer males over females. It wasn't something he was unlikely to ever tell her, though if he was honest she might already know. Everyone knew everything on the islands about everyone. Did she think he would leave her for a male? In the end that was a very real possibility and as he looked at her his eyes slid to the boy. He had the face of an angel.

" It's nice to meet the two of you." Eraqus smiled his full attention on Harmony. She appeared to be shorter than he was, which was nice. He was only five ten so some females were taller than him. Offering a hand to her as he glanced at Xehanort only to find the other looking at him. There was no glare this time either, instead it was something else. His attention was pulled back to the violet when he felt her hand in his. SHe was looking back at Xehanort, and she looked close to tears. Maybe their relationship wasn't as stable as it appeared to be. " I can show you both to your rooms."

It hurt to see him look at another like that. Didn't matter if they were male or female, but it was always males. She knew that was what he preferred, everyone on the islands had known that. No one, not even her had expected him to start following her around like some lost puppy. It seemed however that whatever they had was fading now. That he was going to slip away from her and that would be the end of things. Most friendships didn't last once the pair started dating if things went sour. It was a sad truth, and yet she really should have expected it. This was another reason she had been so hesitant to even go into a relationship with him.

The silver followed behind them trying to figure out a way to fix this. Harmony was the only good thing he had ever really had on the islands. They guys he had been with her just bed acquaintances. Xehanort knew nothing about their personal lives, at least nothing he had wanted to know. There had been no emotions between him and the men on the island. Just a quick fuck to get that itch he really couldnt scratch himself. This was different however as there was a tug on his heart when he looked at Era. his heart however ached when he looked at Harmony as he could see the pain in her eyes. She was so open with her emotions, while he had a lot of trouble emoting. Sometimes he didn't even understand what it was he was feeling It was then that he would pull out his violin and play. HArmony seemed to know what was in the music because after she was usually able to put into words what he could not. She also knew him well enough to not accidentally set him off;. Though that was a lesson she had learned the hard way.

" So, what are things like here?" Harmony asked trying to keep her focus on Eraqus. It felt strange to hold someone else's hand, though it wasn't unpleasant. The violet swallowed as they walked down the halls. This place was so alien to her and far too stark. The white walls were actually making her feel claustrophobic. Her breathing picked up as she started to panic looking around frantically for an exit. There had to be a way out of this white prison. They were gonna have to figure out something fast.

Eraqus noticed something was wrong, but Xehanort was the one that acted first. The silvers arms wrapped around her and he pressed himself against her back. " Harma, what's wrong?" He asked feeling her body shake as he held her. Her breathing wasn't getting any better either, it was actually getting faster. She was gonna pass out if he didn;t figure this out soon.

" Walls…..closing…" She gasped as her head started to feel light. HArmony knew she was hyperventilating, but the panic wasn't going away. She leaned back against him hoping that feeling him against her wwould help her to calm down. The violet heard talk around her but didn't catch the words. Her vision was going and she soon blacked out.

Xehanort picked her up when she did in fact pass out. The claustrophobia was new, but it was also a whole new environment. Something here could have triggered it, What he wouldn't know until she woke up. " Is there a room we can set her down in?" The silver asked looking at Eraqus. He was surprised to see concern in the others brown eyes when he barely knew them. Even so, Xehanort could tell it was genuine and appreciated it very much.

" This way." The brunette stated as he led them into a room with double doors on the opposite side of the room. Set in the right corner closest to the door was a bed with a trunk at the foot of it. The bed frame was a dark wood that was hand carved with flowers. The other wall was lined with dressers and really, this room needed a make over. Perhaps Harmony would make this her room. Eraqus had a feel she would bring some much needed color to this place. Maybe that was what was wrong too. Her clothing spoke of a colorful world and this one was, almost colorless. Even compared to his own world, which wasn't extremely colorfulhad more color then this place. " Those double doors lead out into an over grown coartyard."

The silver looked over his grey eyes taking in the waist high grass and smiled a bit. This room might actually be perfect for her. It was large and she could certainly add her own flare too it. Xehanort walked over to the bed and set her down on it. It could take some time for her to come too and he knew it. He would just have to watch and see if she went into a vision and hold her down if she did. Hopefully that wouldn't happen so soon, but he really didn't know. Had they even told their master about that? He didn't think that they had, which could turn out badly later. " I hope she picks this room."

" Why?" Eraqus asked as he sat on the bed and tilted his head. He should have done something to try and calm her down. Instead he just stood there and let Xehanort take over. Though if he was fair with himself, the other male did know more about Harmony. Xahenort has seemed to be a bit surprised by the few words she had managed before she passed out. Was this the first time something like this had happened? "I mean, it is one of the bigger rooms but….."

" Harmony loves to keep a garden." Xehanort stated as he leaned against the bed frame with his arms crossed over his chest. His eyes were on her, Hiw her chest rose and fell with each breath. He was watching to make sure her breathing didn't pick up. Right now she was peaceful, which was best for all of them. It meant she wasn't having a vision. " I do wonder what brought this on though. She was never claustrophobic on the islands."

" I was actually thinking about that." He stated and he looked at Xehanort now. The silver was keeping a close eye on the violet and it wasn't a loving gaze like couple did. It was as if he waiting for something to happen that he was hoping wouldn't. What was it that he was hopping wouldn't happen? Was there ability that she had that could cause things to happen when she was asleep? " From her clothing I can gather that the world you two are from is extremely colorful and this place a a very obvious lack of color."

A groan left her as she started to wake up. Harmony could hear them talking and caught the tail end of it. Eraqus certainly was not off the mark, really he hit the nail right on the head. This one was smart and Norty liked them smart, it was another nail in the coffin of her quickly sinking relationship. Sitting up she looked between the two young men before looking around the room. It was white, like everything else in this place, though the darkwood furniture was nice. Her eyes were soon pulled toward the only source of light, a set of double doors that led out into what appeared to be a courtyard. Looking at the waist high grass she had a feeling it hadn't been used in years. Could she maybe use it herself? She did love gardening and it meant she could have her own source of color. That might actually be the best thing for her. " This place has no color.l and I hate it."

" There will be other worlds as colorful as your own." Luxu stated from the the doorway. His arms were crossed as he watched them. She was looking a bit pale. He hadn't taken into account how unforgiving Scala's lack of color was for some people. She would have done well in Daybreak Town with all its colors. Too bad it was under water and full of fishes. Walking into the room he went over to where the bed was and stood at the foot of it. " How about you take this room? I don't mind if you wanna paint the room. You can even have full reign on what is done with that court yard."

She nodded and a smile appeared as color returned to her face a little bit. That would be perfect actually. Harmony already had a feeling she knew what she would do with the walls. A happy yellow would make her feel a lot better, though she would have to make sure it wasn't too bright. The furniture would remain the same and she could easily fill up the shelves and dressers with her things. The desk could serve as her alter for her ritual work. Out on the courtyard she could do an herb garden. Maybe she could even collect herbs from other worlds and make tea blends with them. That reminded her of the bag if Ocean tea that she had in her bag. She would have to make it for the master and Eraqus. Hopefully that liked it as much as Norty did, it was his favorite of the tea she had made at home. " That would be perfect, thank you."

" Is there a room close to here that I can have?" Xehanort asked as he seemed the release a breath. No visions, that was good. He was also glad their master had given her permission to do what she wanted with the room a court. What she said when she woke led him to believe Eraqus was right about the color thing. Harmony was also, just a colorful person. Her personality could be loud and annoying at times, it even grated on his nerves. Sometimes he wondered how they stayed together when they were so different. However it seemed to be their differences that brought them closer more so once she had learned to respect his space and not cling to him. That had been the most annoying thing about her, and her insistent nurturing. Though he eventually came to appreciate that and her ability to give comfort without asking questions. More so when his schizophrenic decided the act up and give him vivid hallucinations of his father. The silver had lost count of how many times she had found him cowering in a corner of the room her parents had given him at her house.

" There is one around the corner that has a window seat that looks out at the courtyard." Eraqus stated as he got up. He looked at Harmony and smiled as he offered her his hand again. The brunette watched as she looked at Xehanort first this time. It looked like she wasn't mad at him anymore, but what did that mean? Did it mean she wouldn't hold his hand? Eraqus has likely holding her hand. It was soft and it made him wonder how soft her lips might be. Where had that thought come from? He had only just met her, and yet, Harmony was a much needed splash of color here in this white washed place. Even Xehanort with his dark caramel complexion added color to this place. " I can take you there."

" That sounds good to me." The silver stated as gave a nod to Harmony. He may have preferred males, but that didn't mean Eraqus swung like that. The other male could be straight, or prefer woman. Considering how most of his attention had been focused on Harmony, Xehanort was willing to bet he at the very least preferred woman. If he found someone else at the very least she could have a friend to turn too. She deserved better than him, and always had. Someone that wasn't damaged like him, his scars showed and she shouldn't have to deal with that. At the same time he knew she would notice if he suddenly started to pull away from her. It would freak her out as he had promised before they even started dating that they would always work things out. A sigh left him as he watched Harmony take hold of the others arm instead of his hand. She was so thoughtful, considering everyone's feelings before taking action. It was one of her strengths and a weakness.

She noted the slight disappointment in those kind brown hues and looked away. It appeared that even her carefully thought about compromise had hurt his feelings a bit. Harmony was almost tempted to pull away and not hold onto either of them. In the end she needed to prepare for what was to come. She needed to get ready for training and the high chance that she was gonna lose Norty. The violet glanced behind her only to catch Xehanort looking at Era's back side. Her feet stop as she pulled away from Eraqus. She could see the brunettes confusion as she turned and walked away from them both. All she suddenly wanted to do was go home even if it meant leaving her silver haired friend. He was the one that had always wanted off the islands, not her. She would have been content with their world, though she knew he would kill himself if he stayed. They were still close enough to her would be room for her to go in it and lock the door behind her. Once that was done she slid down the door and started to cry. This was not how things were supposed to go.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Let's go see the room." Xehanort stated as a sigh left him. Well, this was certainly a mess and he has a feeling he had just set off some of her worst fears when it came to their relationship. Could he really blame her? No, the things that he knew would never blossom on the islands now had a chance here. He could have a boyfriend that didn't hate him and yet…. No, he didn't share. It would either be Harmony or whatever boyfriend he found. Xehanort also had to make it clear to her that it wouldn't ruin their friendship. He just..he couldn't lose her. She was the only person he had connected with on the islands and she knew him in ways that no one else was likely too. That deep connection wasn't something he was willing to lose, at least not now. The silver hoped he would never come to a point that he could throw all that he had with her away like it was nothing. " I just can't seem to win in life."

" I don't even know what has her so upset now" Eraquas stated as he started the lead the other male to the other room. What in all the worlds could have upset her like that? He had a feeling Xehanort knew, but whether the other was inclined to tell him. It seemed as though this rockyness was new for them as a couple. Even so he wasn't going to try and pry into things right now. They had only just met after all. So the thing that Xehanort asked him really did catch him off guard. " Wait, What?"

" How do you feel about dating men?" The silver asked as wringing his hands a bit. This would settle things for the moment. Just knowing if Eraqus was even an option. If he wasn't then Harmony had nothing to worry about. Yet, something told him it wasn't going to be that simple. It was a deep gut feeling, the same feeling he got when Harmony was about to go into a vision. They soon stopped in front of a door and the other still hadn't answered his question. Was it really that hard? Or did Eraqus not know if he liked men or not? It was certainly possible that that was the case.

" Honestly, I prefer woman." The brunette stated as he scratched the back of his head. It took a lot for him to even consider dating another male. Though, now that he really looked over Xeha the other certainly was attractive. Even so, Eraqus felt more of a pull toward Harmony, though that didn't mean that things wouldn't change over time. " Look, I don't know either of you basically at all right now. Even so I can tell that she cares about you, a lot." Did Xehanort really want to lose that?

" Alright." Xehanort nodded as he scratched his arm. So there was some hope and yet even that was tainted. He would basically put himself in the same boat Harmony was currently in. Did he really want to do that to himself? Or would it only bring him the same pain he seemed to be causing her? Eyes closed as these thoughts sank in and stewed. He was hurting her, something he had promised he wouldn't do. In truth Xehanort didn't want to hurt her and he really hadn't thought about we could happen here. The thought of finding a dude that he liked had never even crossed his mind when he had asked her to be with him. Now that lack of thought had her holed up in her knew room and likely wanting to go home. She had been so hesitant to go out with him, and now he really did understand why. Harmony had treated him with caution, the same caution he would use if he did pursue Eraqus.

" Wait ...where you checking me out the first time she got mad?" The brunette asked as things seemed to start making sense. Xehanort had been behind himself and Harmony when she had gotten gotten upset moment ago. The light blush on the silver face only confirmed what Eraqus was thinking. No wonder she was so upset, her boyfriend was looking at him with interest. This was a mess, and they had only just met. It wasn't even his fault, or hers. Xehanort needed to keep himself in check or he was gonna lose her and Eraqus knew that wasn't what the other wanted. " Look, you both are attractive but if I was gonna pick one of you right now it would be her. And, at the moment I would be a better boyfriend because I wouldn't be looking at someone else while with her."

The silver actually flinch as the other spoke. There was no harshness to the other voice, just cold truth. At the moment Eraqus would be a better boyfriend as a good boyfriend didn't look another up and down with his significant other present. Xehanort backed up his eyes closed tight as thoughts rage through his mind. He wasn't any good, why was he even trying? She deserved better, everyone deserved better than him. All he was in life was a fuck up. Sure he was smart, but what else did he have to offer when he was so damaged? His heart was so scared as was his soul, scared and torn. He was better off dead, but he knew she would miss him. Did he really care if she would miss him though? Would she really mourn him that hard? Or would she just move on and never think about him again? Swallowing he opened his eyes and looked at Eraqus. " Is this the room?"

" Yes, it is? Are you gonna be ok?" He asked looking at the silver. The other breathing had picked up and he almost looked like he was about to panic. Had he been too harsh? Eraqus had just been telling the truth. It wasn't right for Xehanort to be looking at him like that while he was still with Harmony. If he wanted to date him he needed to let her know that it was over. Though Eraqus had just told him that right now he would pick Harmony. The female was gorgeous, with her milk chocolate skin and ample curves. There was also her hair, long unruly violet curls. It looked so soft and in that moment Era wanted to go and check on her. She didn't deserve this.

" Maybe." Xehanort stated his voice flat as his hand went to the door knob. Maybe that window that looked out over the courtyard opened? Then he could get lost laying in the tall grass. Did he want to die? Did he want to end it all right now? He wasn't sure, but he had to do something. His hand itched to pull out his pocket knife, just a little bit of pain. That was what he needed right now. Opening the door He stepped back before slamming the door in the others face and locked it. Once that was done he backed up further away from the door before turning. The silver could hear Eraqus on the other side bagging on the door, not that it mattered. Looking around he really didn't take in the room once his eyes found the bench seat on the far side of the room and the window. It was already cracked open and he walks over to it and opened it the rest of the way before jumping out into the tall grass. Sitting against the wall he pulled out his pocket knife a dark smile on his face. A moment later there a red line across his wrist and a sigh left him. The pain that came with ripping skin was intoxicating and caused him to start giggling. He couldn't even hear the other male pounding on the door anymore.

This wasn't good and Eraqus found himself running to Harmony's room. He didn't know what else to do as she knew the other better than he did. Eraqus got through two bangs before the door was suddenly opened. Now he felt bad as he could tell she had been crying. Her eyes were red and puffy and there were even tear stains on her cheeks. Damn this entire situation, but he could vent about it to someone later. Right now he needed her help to make sure Xeha would be ok. " I need your help. I said something and he slammed the door in my face. His voice, it went flat right before he did it."

Panic returned as Eraqus explained why he was suddenly banging on her door. Was it even really her door yet? This wasn't good, at all. Normally flat voice meant a mental break and those could be messy. It didn't help that Xehanort refused to take medication like he really needed to be. Her hands moved up and through her hair as her mind warred with what to do. They could try to break down the door, but that would be kinda hard. More so if he had decided to block the door with something. It was then that she remembered the window and ran to the doors that led out into the courtyard and through them open. Harmony could feel Eraqus behind her and wasn't sure it was a good idea for the other to know yet. Looking back at Eraqus she swallowed as she could hear Xeha giggling from across the courtyard. " Please don't hold it against him. His father did a real number on him."

Eraqus blinked his own ears picking up the sound a giggling. It wasn't the good kind either, but manic and creepy. His father had done a number on him? What did that mean. It was then his mind went to his own world and father screaming at their wives and children. Had Xehanort been abused? That's what it sounded like and it made Eraqus feel guilty. Had he really caused a break the first day they were here? A sigh left him as his eyes closed. " What can I do to help?"

" I am gonna need bandages." Harmony stated as she looked out the door and saw that his window was open. Xehanort was likely sitting beneath it with his pocket knife out. This was bad. First she had passed out due to a panic attack and now he was having a mental break down. This was just not their day, in fact it wasn't a good day for anyone. " Leave them outside the door to his room, please?"

" I can do that." Eraqus nodded as he turned to get what she would need. He just hoped things weren't too bad. Bandages meant that Xehanort was likely to hurt himself and that wasn't good. Was the trauma really so bad that he needed to hurt himself? Also, what trauma did Harmony have that she was so calm about this? Only someone that had dealt with this more than once could be that calm. It made him wonder how well they would actually do as wielders. Though it really wasn't his place as the Master had chosen them. Right now he just needed to get the bandages.

Xehanort lifted his head when he heard someone walking through the grass. Had Harmony decided to come out to check things out? Yet, he couldn't really find it in him to care. His attention soon turned back to his arm and the red bleeding lines that ran across it. It dripped down and onto his clothing and the grass. There was something about the red on the white wildflowers that was strangely beautiful. The silver tilted his head eyes wide as he moved to cut another red line into his skin. Only he never got the chance as there was a hand over his now. He knew whose hand it was and looked up to see her kneeling beside him. Her face was calm, but he could see the pain in her eyes. Why did hurting himself always seem to hurt her? Why did she care for him so much when no one else did? " Why did you agree to go out with me, when you knew this could happen?" he asked his voice a flat monotone.

The violet swallowed as she asked that. She slowly pried the knife out of his hand glad he wasn't fighting her this time. Harmony always hated it when he fought with her like this. Like this he didn't care if she got hurt or not. It was as if all his emotions drained out of him and all that was left was raw pain. It was a pain so raw he seemed to have to cut himself open to relieve it. She dreaded when he asked her anything when he was ina break. The questions usually hit home on mistakes she had made. This question sent a stabbing pain through her and she actually slipped cutting herself while trying to close the knife. " Because I believe you are worth it. That everyone, even you deserves to be loved. If I can't give you what you need that is fine, it just means I am not the right person."

He could hear it as she said that last sentence, the pain that laced her voice. Xehanort also noticed the red line that now ran across her hand, dripping red down her palm and onto the ground. The wet red looked so beautiful against her dark skin and yet it felt wrong for her to have that. His knife now lay half open on the ground and yet his still couldn't find the energy to care. Her answer was predictable and yet not at the same time. The last line making it clear she would let him go if he wasn't happy, even if it hurt her. That meant a lot because it meant she knew that trying to chain him to her would only hurt them both. Yet he had a feeling if that happened she would disappear and he would never see her again. He couldn't bear the thought of that even while like this. " Let's go get cleaned up."

Harmony simply nodded as she got up holding her hand against her chest. Blood dripped down her arm in dipped over her skirt. She moved to the window and climbed through and felt him follow her. Going to the door she opened it and found that bandages on the floor outside the door as well as some disinfectant. Eraqus was definitely smart, more so because he wasn't standing outside the door waiting for her to open it. The brunette was willing to wait and give her the time she needed to get things under control and that was a good thing. Kneeling down she picked up what Eraqus had left and went back into the room, shutting the door behind her. When she turned she found his right behind her and staring. His eyes still held a bit of that manic look though it was thankfully starting to fade.

" There is a bathroom through that door." He stated as he looked down at her. Xehanort knew they were gonna need water and so had checked the door while she was getting things she now had. Who had left those things though? Was it Eraqus? Now that he thought about it that explained why the banging at his door had stopped. The brunette had gotten her, though she would have come on her own to find him eventually. Harmony was just like that. She knew when he needed to be found and she never failed to find him. Stepping back, he turned to go to the bathroom blood dripping down onto the floor. The white floor and it caused him to giggle a bit again. It was just so pretty.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to keep her emotions under control before she followed him into the bathroom. In the end she knew that on the off chance they did remain together she would always have to deal with this. His mind breaking and throwing him into this state of emotionlessness. When she entered the bathroom he already had his shirt off and was removing his pants. A blush colored her cheeks even though she had seen him in such a state of undress before. In the end Harmony knew he would shower before letting her bandage the various cuts on his arm. It just meant she could bandage her own hand and get to the floor cleaned while he did it. Once he was patched up he would be tired and would likely nap. Sleep would reset things and he likely wouldn't remember what happened during the break very well. At least, that was how it normally went. " You take your time." She stated as she turned to head toward the sink.

He didn't even really register that she was there until she spoke. For a moment he had thought she wasn't coming only for her to then speak. Looking back he saw her head over to the sink, most likely clean up her hand. Xehanort was not one to rush when it came to things he enjoyed and even like this he enjoy a shower. The water would sting his arm, but the pain would be sweet and make his mind a bit fuzzy again. At the moment the fuzz was almost welcome so he didn't think about what...that boy had said. Moving the curtain he set the water before stepping into the spray. A sigh left him as he let the lukewarm water washed over him and the sting started. His eyes wandered to the curtain and he watched her shadowy form at the sink. The silver could hear the water running as she washed her hand at the sink. He knew by the time he got out she would be ready to deal with his arm.

In truth he still didn't understand why she had agreed to go out with him. How was it that she could be happy with him? He was so damaged and she wasn't. Harmony was bright and unscathed, the only real scarring she had was from him. Well, at least that was how it seemed. Sometimes though, he swore that was one scar that wasn't from him, but he wasn't sure. She hide that scar well, as if she was determined not to let anyone see it. Harmony even seemed to go so far as to pretend it never happened. Which she didn't do anything else that happened so it had to be really bad. For the life of him though, he couldn't figure out what could have happened. His eyes moved to look straight ahead as the sink turned off and she moved to head out into the bedroom.

She heard the shower turn off about a half hour later. By which time she had the floor cleaned and had moved his diffle into the room. That was all she was gonna do for him too, because he had a pet peeve about people touching his stuff. Moving to head into the bathroom she released a bit of a sigh. When she entered he had a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair was dripping water everywhere. Sometimes she swore he looked like one of the wood elves minus the pointed ears. " Do you wanna get some clean clothes? Your duffle is on the bed."

" You touched my stuff?" He asked his voice still somewhat emotionlessly. There was a bit of annoyance as he moved to walk out into his bedroom. Though the room was barely his really. At least she hadn't gone through his stuff, then he would have been pissed. Though, it was a duffle bag and could have been brought by someone brought to his room and she just put it on his bed. If that was the case he really couldn't be mad at her. It would be wrong for him to be angry with her for that. " Did someone bring it to the room?"

" Eraqus brought it, I just put it on the bed." She answered head down as he walked past her. Harmony could hear the annoyance in his voice and almost seemed to curl in on herself. Was this really what she wanted to deal with the rest of her life? He was so picky and yet she knew she wouldn't have it any other way. Harmony loved Xehanort, truly loved him. That meant all of him, the good and the bad. Whether he loved her in the same way she didn't really know. She wanted him to love her that way, but she didn't know that it would ever happen. It was very unlikely in hindsight though, especially with how he seemed to like Eraqus. " Just come back in here when your ready for me to take care of your arm."

A sigh left him as he opened the bag and pulled out a change of clothes. Xehanort pulled on his pants and carried the shirt into the bathroom with him. He watched her at the sink from the door putting what looked to be a disinfectant on the bandages, she was going to use. Slowly he walked over to the toilet and sat down making very little noise as he did so. His eyes moved to where she was only to find her facing him now her green hues saying so much. Why did she care for him so much? No one should care for him like she did. But perhaps that was why he had seemed to fall for her when it seemed the most unlikely thing for him to do.. Where those feelings fading now that they were off the islands? He really didn't know. What he did know was that he didn't want to hurt her if it was possible not too.

She was a whirlwind of emotions, pain a large part of what was in her eyes. Beside the pain was her love for him and it was from that love the pain emerged. Harmony felt like she was going to lose him. Maybe not today or tomorrow, but at some point she was going to lose him. Drawing in a deep breath she walked toward him with some bandages in her hands. " Your arm, please?' She asked gently. The violet heard him release a sigh of his own before he presented her with his arm. She swallowed before cleaning the cuts with some warm water. Once that was done, she wrapped his arm with the bandage. " There. All set. I will be in my room if you need me."

Harmony cleaned up the bathroom before heading out. It was best to leave him alone now anyway. The violet could already tell that he was starting to crash. There was no surprise when she came out of the bathroom to find him out cold on his bed. Her eyes lingered for a moment before she left shutting the door behind her. This was her fault in a way, for not being more cautious. She shouldn't have agreed to date him despite her feelings for him. Maybe that way she wouldn't be at risk of losing him, not that it mattered now. There was no way for her to change the past. So she would have to ride this out and do her best to enjoy the time she had with him. In the end that was all she could really do.

Eraqus was waiting for Harmony outside her room. He wanted to know that Xehanort would be ok, but also that she was ok. He she was likely to ask the details of what happened. Though, those might hurt her more than she already was. From what he had seen so far the violet felt things deeply. That wasn't a bad thing, but it did make her more volatile is some situations. The brunette blinked as he noticed her walking down the hall toward him. Pushing off the wall he watched her looking for anything that might give away her mood. From what he could see she was still in a bit of emotional distress. This was going to be interest at the very least and at worst a complete disaster. " Is he ok?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The violet sighed when she sees Eraqus waiting for her. Harmony really hadn't been expecting him to be waiting at her door for her. Even so she went into her room and left the door open for him to come in. She hefted one of her suitcases onto her bed to go through it. This was her clothing a crystals. The crystals being wrapped in her clothing to protect them. She really had more crystals then clothing that she had brought with her. Not that she couldn't get more clothing on the worlds that she would would be going too. If she was honest with herself, Harmony was likely to pick up things from other worlds and bring them home. Though, it was still hard to think of this place as home. It needed a good paint job to get rid of the white walls.

" What colors do you think would be good for this room?" Harmony asked as she glanced back at Era. She didn't feel like talking about Norty right now. Sometimes being with him was exhausting, but it was worth it. He wasn't a bad person, Xehanort just had some issues. Ok, he had a lot of issues and most of them stemmed from his father being an abusive son of a bitch. The reality was Norty would be fine after he took a nap. " Don't worry about him. Norty will be fine by the time dinner rolls around."

" It seems like you have dealt with this before." The burnette stated as he watched her. Though if she said he would be fine he really didn't have an excuse not to believe her. It seemed to him that HArmony had dealt with this often. The way she was so calm was the opposite of what he was really feeling. Eraquas felt almost panicked seeing as he seemed to have caused it. He would have to avoid saying such things to Xehanort again. In the end, a repeat of that seemed like it should be avoided at all cost. " Are there any topics I should avoid?"

" Anything to do with his father." The violet stated as he looked back at Era and sighed. SHe supposed it was better to have this conversation early. It could save this boy some of the heartache she had already gone through. " Any Mentions of the thick skin he acquired while living with the bastard. Is that what came up when you two were talking?" Era had told her what had happened, but not what was said. In truth, HArmony wasn't sure she wanted to know what had been said. Xeha likely had triggers that he himself wasn't even aware of.

" No, he asked me if I like men and I told him I preferred woman." The burnet stated honestly as he looked away from her. He had not forgotten her question from earlier about what color would look good in this room. Really with the light from the double doors just about any color would look good. " Once I found out that him checking me out was the reason you were so upset…...I told him that I would be a better boyfriend because I wouldn't look at someone else while with you. Its disrespectful to do so unless you have talked about being Polyamorous before hand."

Oh well, this was the last thing she had expected to hear from Eraqus. Not that the brunette was wrong to say what he had. Harmony had just never expected that to be one of Norty's triggers. Was she really that important to him? It was so strange to even ask herself that as she had always been sure that she was important to him on the islands. There they only had each other which was very different from here. Here he could make friends and decide that he didn't want anything to do with her. The thought of him doing that actually hurt, but there was nothing that could be done if that was what he decided to do. The violet hoped it didn't come to that. She didn't know what she would do if it did come to that. Likely cry for days on end before going to some other world.

" A light green with a darker accent wall would make this room look really nice with the hardwoods." Era stated as he watched her. He could see the emotions streak across her features as she mulled over the information he had just given her. Could he really blame her for being uneasy. No, all of this was a mess and it was not even their fault. Xehanort really only had himself to blame for this." Though, A mural around the Double door would look really nice as the accent wall. If you are good at that."

Harmony blinked as he spoke and looked up at him before looking to the double doors that lead out into the courtyard. A mural would look rather nice and she had a talent for it. She also loved to paint so that would do nicely and make the room pop. " I love doing murals so that is a very good idea." She stated before looking back to Era and giving him a small smile**. **The painting might also give her what she needed to stay away from negative thoughts. " Thank you for that suggestion. I would make the other three walls a dark green to match the mural. A nice garden scene would be lovely."

" It would match the courtyard once you have that done." Era states with a node. Her smile even small like that could light up a room. Really, Harmony made any room lighter just by walking into it. Her energy was just so…..so full of light and she was like some ray of sunshine. Xehanort on the other hand, his energy was darker. Also, what she had just said made him think that his father had been abusive. If that was the case the darkness the other male held was explainable. It was also sad that a parent would choose to hurt their child in a way that left them scared like that. " I assume he eventually got away from his father?"

" After his father stabbed him and shredded his kidney he came to live with me." Harmony stated as she looked over at Eraqus. It was there that he had figured out that he was bi like her father. Though even then Norty was very picky with his woman. She was the only one from the islands that he seemed to be attracted too. It was kinda funny thinking back on it as he had insisted on being completely and utterly gay. Her hand came to her lips as she remembered that first kiss he had given her when he was actually sober enough to remember it. It had been soft and rather shy.

" His father stabbed him?" Eraqus asked in utter disbelief. What else had Xehanort endured before moving in with Harmony and her family? Moreover, that couldn't translate well when you yourself are trying to have a relationship. It makes one think they must be abused or abusive to be loved. Though, Xehanort didn't seem to be either of those. The silver seemed more interested in hurting himself rather than hurting those around him. So, maybe he understood that what his father had done to him was wrong and that others shouldn't be treated like that. " Do I even want to know what other things he was put through?"

" I am pretty sure his father raped him because he looks like his mother." Harmony stated plainly as she went back to unpacking her things. He wasn't the only one the manhad raped either, but her lips were sealed when it came to who did that to her. He was dead and that was that. Right now, there was a growing pile of crystals and one for clothing on her bed. " Locked him in a create and would starve him for days on end. Shaved his head and made him eat his own hair." What his father had done was not pretty. It had also left Norty with severe mental and physical scars. He was emotionally stunted, and that did make things hard. Sometimes she didn't know if he knew what he was feeling at any given time. What she did know was that his violin seemed to help with that very much. " His violin gives him great comfort when he plays. It was his mother's and it's the only thing he has of her."

" Is he good at playing?" Era asked as he watched her unpack her bag. His mind was running a mile a minute on what he had just been told. There was also a feeling that she was leaving something out, but he wasn't going to push her. Xehanort's father was a monster and the physical torture couldn't have been all he had endured. There had to be mental torture too. All in all, it made Eraqus wonder how the silver was still sane. Then again, he didn't appear to be completely sane as he had hurt himself. He wondered for a moment if his master's choice of the silver as an apprentice. Though, Eraqus wasn't about to question their master about it either. That could just lead to drama later and there was likely to be a lot of drama.

" He is." Harmony smiled as she thought about it. Xehanort had been playing for as long as she could remember. She actually remembered doing a dance to one of his pieces that he had written himself. " I think he is a prodigy in that regard." Harmony stated as she finished unpacking her suitcase. She moved to set the crystals on the desk so they would be out of the way. Later she would need to find a paint place so she could start painting her room. Though she might paint walls outside too since it was all so white. It was too white and she hated it. There just wasn't enough color on this world. She would likely never be happy with it since it was so colorless.

" Well, at least he has that." The Burnette stated as he tilted his head. He looked at the desk that was now covered in crystals. There were so many, most he didn't even know the name of. Harmony likely did since they were hers. She was putting clothing away though he really wasn't paying attention to that. Eraqus was caught gazing into a ball of yellow. It was a transparent yellow that was absolutely gorgeous. There were other orbs too. Pink, purple, black with silver streaks and all kinds of other colors. There were other shapes too besides the orbs. There were these standing ones that looked like obelisk that came in every color.

There were two that caught his attention and he slowly walked over to the desk to get a closer look. One of the tower shaped crystals was taller than the other. The smaller one was was all sorts of different greens the lightest of which was tinted blue. It looked like there were plants in the stone and circular pattern as well. There was a golden brown color on one side near the top. It was so beautiful and he wanted to touch it, wanted to know what the stone was. Maybe he would ask Harmony in a moment, right now one that was slightly bigger than the one he was looking at had his attention. This one was mostly white with black dots and bars that seemed to go through the stone. He picked it up without thinking and tilted his head as he looked at it. The bars created the dots, that was so interesting. He set it down turning his attention to the orb that had caught his attention in the first place. Now that he was close he could see rainbows in the orb.

Harmony had noted how the crystals had caught his attention. It wouldn't surprise her if she ended up giving one or a few of them to him. It happened every now and then. One of the crystals would decide to leave her and then another would take its place. That was how it worked, one left and then another found its way to her. SHe didn't say anything as he picked up the tourmalated quartz obelisk and looked at it. Would she have liked him to ask first? Yes, but she didn't mind that he wanted to touch some of the crystals. Slowly, once she was done putting her clothes away, Harmony walked over to him. The obelisk was still in his hands, but his eyes were on a citrine sphere. There were a lot of rainbows in the medium sizes orb. This made it good for scrying. " I can do a reading for you if you would like?"

" Reading?" He asked jumping a bit as he turned to face her. Did she mean read the ball he had just been staring into, or something else. Era hadn't expected her to appear behind him. Did she actually know how to do a reading as she claimed? Was she really a witch? Not that it mattered to him. He knew that most witches weren't evil. Really, if she was a witch she had far too much light to be a dark witch. Looking at the massive crystal collection made her being a witch very likely. " I am not sure I want to know what you might tell me." He stated honestly.

" That is fair." The violet chuckled as she watched him. She got the feeling there was a lot that sphere wanted to tell Era. It would be here when he was ready to know. Harmony was also an excellent tarot reader. Norty didn't believe that it actually told one anything. He was a skeptic on somethings and divination was just one of those things. Harmony watched as Eraqus put the obelisk down and sighed. She could see that he was thinking about something. His eyes had moved back to the citrine orb and she just smiled. It was still talking to him, trying to convince him to hear what it had to say. She would wait and see what happened. While she waited she started to unpack her other bag as she had brought two. This one was larger than her normal suitcase and contained all her witchy supplies.

He was once again looked at the orb. It was like it was really trying to tell him something. What he really didn't know, but a part of him wanted to know. Then there was that part of him that didn't want to know. Would knowing really be so bad though? It could make his path clearer. Could make it easier for him to make a decision one something important. Looking over he saw Harmony unpacking another bag and blinked. Well, he had his answer on weather or not she was a witch. She had already pulled out four Tarot decks and two oracle decks. There were also bundles of candles in every color imaginable. There was a wide dresser with a mirror along the east wall that she could use as an alter. In fact, he didn't doubt that was what she would do. Now, did he trust her enough to do this reading? Eraqus swallowed as he looked back at the yellow orb only to see a pair of eyes in it. Ok, it really had something to tell him. Perhaps it was best to listen and have her do the reading. " You still willing to do that reading?"

" I am." Harmony chuckled as it appeared the crystal hadn't gotten what it wanted. That one's name was Orelia, which meant golden. A fitting name for a citrine orb and the orb liked it. " Grab it and the stand and we can go over to the library." That way the energy in this room wouldn't mess with the reading. The library was a good neutral zone for doing readings. She might even set up a table in a secluded area of the library just for reading a crystal ball or tarot cards. First she would have to ask the masters permission. The violet didn't have an issue with doing that either. It was better he knows and she still had to tell him about her abilities as a seer. That was a very important piece of info to tell him.

" Alright." He nodded and picked up the crystal orb. It seemed to almost hum in his hand as if it had all this energy. Eraqus grabbed the stand as well before moving to follow her to the library. As they walked he seemed to get lost going into autopilot at some point. His mind focusing on the buzzing in his hand from the crystal he was holding. It wasn't an unpleasant buzzing, more like a steady flow of energy into his hand and up his arm. It wasn't something he had experienced before and he rather liked it. Something told him that the almost calming energy the crystal was giving had come from the violet walking in front of him. It was light, lacking the heaviness that came with darker energy. He wondered for a moment what it would feel like to have Xehanort's energy going up his arm like this. Would her energy and his balance each other? There were so many questions and he didn't have any answers to them right now.

" This is a good spot." Harmony stated as she found a secluded table in a back corner. There seemed to be books on witchcraft here as well, which only made the spot more perfect. Glancing back she giggled as she noticed the way he was blinking. Someone had gotten lost in the crystals energy and that wasn't a bad thing. It appeared he had really clicked with that crystal and she would be letting him have it after this. She had always known that orb would leave her at some point. " Set it on the stand in the center of the table."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

He woke up a bit groggy and winced as he moved his arm. Looking over Xehanort noted the bandaged and swallowed as he knew what that meant. It meant he had an episode and that Harmony had likely patched him up. Where was she now? Did he even want to see her after what Eraqus had said? There was a sharp pang at the thought of not going to check on her. Getting up he figured the best place to check would be her room and if she wasn't there the library would be the next place to check. Or, maybe she would be in the kitchen? Though he didn't smell food yet. Which sucked since he was hungry, but he was always hungry thanks to his fast metabolism. A sigh left him before he headed out of his room and over to hers to find the door ajar. Peeking inside he saw that she had started to unpack but wasn't in the room.

Now, did he check the library first or the kitchen? Xehanort decided to go with the kitchen as if she was there he could sit and watch her cook. The silver had no idea how many times he had just sat in the kitchen at the house with her. Watching her cook and bustle around the kitchen calmed him in a way he couldn't explain. Harmony was methodical in the kitchen even when she happened to all be dancing in the small space. The improve things she had come up with when he decided to play as she cooked was amazing to watch. The violet moved with a grace that most people dreamed of but could never have. Though she was chunky she still had that hourglass figure. It still sometimes blew his mind that he was so attracted to her. She was the only female too, and it wasn't even her figure that had gotten him to like her. Harmony could be annoying at times, but she energy was also like a soothing balm. She gave comfort without asking questions, and that was something that was hard to find.

He reached the kitchen only to find that she wasn't there either. The master was there and appeared to be getting ready to start on dinner. Xehanort pouted as he doubted he was make food as good as Harmony and her mother Khaya. He had yet to find a man or another woman that could cook as well as those two. Xehanort could not cook at all unless it was weed brownies. That was the only thing he could cook and it meant he had to rely on simple thing that didn't require cooking when he was on his own. Harmony had tried to teach him once and it had turned out badly. He had set the oven on fire by leaving the stuff in the oven too long. It might have been cookies, but he really didn't remember too well. After that he hadn't been allowed in the kitchen without someone to watch him. Or more precise, someone to make sure whatever he was trying to cook didn't become lava. He wasn't sure what he had been trying to make that time either.

" I saw Harmony and Eraqus headed for the library." Luxu stated as he looked at Xehanort. He noted how the other arm was wrapped and tilted his head. A part of him wanted to ask what had happened, but he also had a feeling he knew. Harmony's parents had told him a few things before he had taken the pair. In truth he had been hoping to wait a few months until Harmony was eighteen but that hadn't been possible after what had happened. He still remembered the emergency he had gotten through the current Yen Sid. The master had gotten there that day to see her parents freaking out. Harmony and Xehanort had been nowhere to be found at the time and he was glad for that. As it gave him the time he needed to process what he had been met with in the back garden. Rose thorns had a man strangles arms outstretched reaching for something, only to be told that Harmony had been at the back of the garden. The garden had been seeped in magic, most of the plants larger than they would be normally. The magic belonged to the person that took care of the plants, who used the area as a key point in her craft. That person was Harmony and this man, Xehanort's own father had been trying to get to her in the garden. The attempted had cost him his life, and yet Luxu had felt that the man had gotten his just desserts.

It was while he was looking into the eyes of a dad man that her parents started to explain things to him. Apparently the silvers father had gone insane after his wife's death when Xehanort was small. The result was that he was abused almost his entire life. With that five year age gap it wasn't like these two had gone to school together. He had been her chem tutor and very much on the gay train. Luxu selecting her as an apprentice had been the beginning of their friendship and from what he haD heard that had come not a moment too soon. A few months after bringing her home from sparring on the small play island his father had tried to kill him. It was only because Khaya was such a good healer that he had survived. After that he had started living with Harmony and her family. From what he understood the two had only been dating for a few months. Luxu had asked her father, Jack, what had possessed him to allow that. The answer he got was not the one he was expecting. The pair would have been betrothed, but the paperwork was never finished because of his father going crazy. Luxu, could see the fathers logic as he had trusted Xehanort with his unborn daughter when he was but a boy.

" Thank you." Xehanort nodded to the master unaware of the others' thoughts. The silver was unaware of what all the other knew. At the moment he really didn't care either as he had a violet haired beauty to find. He was slightly irked to find that she was with Eraqus and he wasn't sure why. The other male had been very clear on it being too soon for him to consider dating either of them. The burnett had also made his preference for woman known which may have been to source of his uneasy feeling. Harmony was gorgeous and she was also everything he had ever been looking for in a partner. Regardless of his preference, Xehanort knew it would be hard if not impossible to find another like her. Just a few hours ago Era had made things very clear for him. That being that if he could he needed to hold onto Harmony. Even if the romance didn't work he would cherish their friendship as she was really the only true friend he had at the moment.

Upon entering the library he heard distant voices. Silver hues scanned, but didn't find them at any of the obvious tables and that only irked him a bit more. Why would they go to a secluded part of the library? She wouldn't, would she? The hair on the back of his neck stood on end just thinking about it, but his gut wasn't alerting him to anything bad. If there was one thing her witchy stuff had taught him, it was to trust his gut. Right now, there was no gut wrenching feeling of wrongness, so he would trust that nothing was happening. They were all supposed to be friends anyway and that was an area Harmony excelled in. Xehanort knew very well that his social anxiety made it hard for him to make friends. Unless he was high he had a lot of issues dealing with large groups of people. It was an area he would give Harmony respect for as he had no idea how she could deal with large crowds. Following the sounds of voices he found them in a back corner at a round table.

A breath he hadn't known he had been holding was released. There was a decent sided crystal ball between them and she appeared to be getting ready to do a reading. Xehanort didn't put any stock into divination, but if Eraqus wanted a reading he could get one. It appeared to be the citrine orb this time and he knew that one had a lot of rainbows in it. She always said those were the best ones for doing reading like this. From what he had been told back on the island Harmony was apparently very good with Tarot cards and crystal balls. Looking around he noticed that this sectioned seemed to be where all the books on witchcraft were. Well, he knew where so come when he couldn't find her now as this would likely be her favorite section. Some of these books on elemental magics would likely catch his interest. For now he would sit against the shelf and wait for them to be done.

Harmony new he was there but didn't alert Eraqus. Knowing Xehanort was there could change the reading and that was the last thing she wanted. The silver being respectful and staying over in the entrance way of this small section. They had only just sat down to get started and she didn't want something scarring Era off. She very much wanted to help him discover what Orelia had to tell him. " Alright, if there are any questions you have then I want you to hold them in your mind until the reading is done." She instructed as she watch Era. Her attention soon turned to the crystal.

Questions? What questions could he have right now? He supposed asking whether or not he would make master was a good question. Would he have any pupils and would he do justice by them? Eraqus wondered if any of them would be like him? He had come to Scala when he was only ten and was now nineteen. His world had been eaten by the darkness a few months after he had been brought to Scala. He hoped if he did have students that he did do right by them. That he did the best he could to make sure they were ready for whatever they may face. His gut told him that they may face a lot of trouble, but why and by whose hand he didn't know. Perhaps this reading would shed light on this. It was something to hope for at least.

The violet stared into the citrine orb letting the crystal speak to her. " Well, if this comes to be two of us will make master within the next three years." Which two she had no idea, detail like often didn't come to light until much later. Divination never gave all the answers, just a vague form of events that might never come to pass. " It appears you will have four students, though one will come long before the other three. She will teach you many things, heed those lessons as she will be like her father." How she knew it was a she and that this she would be like her, Harmony had no idea. It was one of those gut feelings that she couldn't explain. It was very rare that those gut feelings were wrong. " Your going to be good friends with her parents so much so that she will call you uncle."

Eraqus listen with interest as he tilted his head. Alright, this was all pretty neutral so far so he had no complaints. There were details that he would have liked to know, but he knew from books that divination didn't work like that. Some odd details would come through while other things stayed in shadow. It was interesting to know that one would come before the other three. It was a bit strange as wielders were usually trained in threes. Yet he would at some point have a single pupil. He would also be friends with her parents and she would call him uncle. That meant he would be very good friends with them and he thought that would be a very good thing.

" Later you will have three students that you will train together." Harmony continued as she looked further into the crystal. " They will face many trials and one, a male, will be used." Her brow frowned as she tried to understand this. " There is a male, bald with a silver goatee and golden eyes. He will use your pupil and take him over. I think you are going to know him, but I don't know for sure. That detail is unclear." The violet stated honestly. She wasn't getting a clear picture on the male either. Other than the details she had given he was completely in shadows. Yet, she felt like he was someone she knew. Perhaps someone she hadn't met yet since she didn't know anyone with golden eyes. Eyes that were almost the same color as the crystal she was looking into. She jumped as she saw them flash in the orb with a fire that she swore she knew. " Alright, that's all it is giving me."

The brunette took a deep breath as things got darker. This was a warning, events that could be avoided if he played his cards right. He would have to look for this male with golden eyes and keep him far away. Eraqus was dead set on not befriending this horrible man that would use one of his future students. He would do everything in his power to make sure this did not come to pass. Looking at Harmony a sigh left him before he looked at the crystal ball. " Its mine now, isn't it?"

" That would be correct." Harmony stated as she gave him a small smile. The crystal was his now as that was where it wanted to be. The citrine orb was humming happy to know that it was going with Eraqus. " Its name is Orelia, which means golden. Ironic that it had shown them an unknown male with golden eyes. She still couldn't shake the feeling that she knew that male. That was gonna haunt her, HArmony knew that was going to haunt her. That energy that was somehow familiar and yet so alien at the same time. It gave her the shivers just thinking about it and she really didn't want to think about it. A moment later she felt Xehanort behind her and she looked behind her and jumped back blinking. For a moment she swore his eyes had been gold, but now they were once more silver. " Sorry Norty, leftover stuff from the reading."

Xehanort tilted his head as she jumped right out of her seat and away from him. The apology that followed seemed genuine and he could see that she was genuinely freaked. He had listened to the reading and if any of it was true then it was valid reason to be freaked. At least, the last part was dark enough to be freaking out over. That was however a big if, and he didn't put much stock in divination anyway. At least not with the balls and the cards. Her actually visions that happened when she was asleep, those could be scary accurate. He knew that, he knew that well as she had pridicted his father death, not the why, but that how was right down to a fucking T. " Are you gonna be ok? Do you need to sage?"

" Yes, sage would be wonderful." The violet stated as she gave the silver a small smile. Sage normally helped her to get rid of such a fog. It would also hopefully keep her from having a full on vision as those were usually unpleasant. Harmony looked back at Eraqus who was looking into the crystal ball again. Watching she noticed a slight tick in his jaw before he swallowed and got up. The smell of food was starting to waft through the library which meant the master was making dinner. It also meant the food was almost done and she knew how Norty was about food. He was always hungry, more so when he was high. The silver was also very mellow when high and that was kinda nice. " Should go do that before dinner is on the table. You should also get you new crystal back to your room."

Eraqus looked at her and nodded. He wondered for a moment if Xehanort had been listening the whole time. Did he really care if he was? No, he really didn't as the first part had in a way pertain to all of them. The last part, was something that perhaps they could avoid if they worked together. At least, that was what he was hoping for. It was too soon to tell if that was what would actually happen. A sigh left him as he picked up the crystal and felt a happy hum travel through his hands. Taking the stand he headed to his room to put it in there. In the end he would see these two at dinner once Harmony was done with her saging. He might even see Xeha before depending on if he decided to stay with her while she was saging herself. It was really all up to them and he really did have a new respect for Harmony now. " See you guys at dinner."

Harmony nodded before she looked at Xehanort. " You coming with me so you can get saged too?" She asked smiling a bit more. The violet knew that he enjoyed the cleansing even if he didn't admit to it. It made him feel lighter and gave him a break from the darkness that seemed to follow him. A giggle left her as she heard him grunt before he took hold of her hand. He wasn't good with verbal apologies, she knew this. In fact she knew this very well and it didn't bother her, for what he couldn't say was reflected in is actions. Which meant he would be extra attentive and cuddly with her for the next few days. That was just fine with her, as much like love language, everyone's apology language was different. She also knew how to respond and wrapped her arm around his waist and leaned against his side as they walked. This was how she responded to say she accepted his apology.

A sigh left him as his arm went around her as well. Harmony had learned early on that verbal apologies were hard for him. Despite the treatment from his father he was a very proud person and that meant admitting he was wrong was hard. It wasn't so much admitting it to himself that was hard, but admitting it to others in an apology? That was something he avoided at all cost and he was glad Harmony caught on to how he apologized. He didn't use words, but rather his actions toward the person he had wronged after the fact. Xehanort knew he had done wrong by Harmony, more so when he took into consideration how hard it had been to convince her to go out with him in the first place. He had wanted it so bad he spent months convincing her everything would be ok, that they would be ok. Then he had gone and practically thrown that all out the window for a male that prefered woman. Gods, now he understood why she was so hesitant to go out with him. He had pretty confirmed her worst fear for which she had every right to be upset about. Do better, he had to do better if he wasn't going to lose her. Just the thought of losing her made him sick to his stomach, so that was definitely not an option.

Once to her room Harmony peeled herself away from Norty to get the sage. It didn't take her long to find it and once it was lit she smiled. Slowly she breathed in the smoke, the smell filling his nose. The smell was like heaven to her, more so when it had pinion pine in it. This was just plain old white sage, which was still great. She runs the smoking ending along her limbs letting the smoke envelope her. After she was done cleansing herself she did Xehanort. He draw in a deep breath releasing it as she finished causing her to smile. Harmony definitely could see that he felt better after and that made her a bit happy that she could help him at least a little bit. After putting the sage out they headed down to dinner holding hands they walk down.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Dinner over all was uneventful not that Xehanort was surprised by this. A lot had happened and Era at least had shit to mull over. Apparently he put stalk in what stones could tell you. He wasn't going to look down at the other male for it as many people believed one could divine the future. There was also Harmony to think about as she would be hurt if he was too critical about it. There was really no point in being critical over it. They could believe what they wanted about and he would follow what he believed. Just because he thought Tarot cards and Crystal ball reading were a load of shit didn't mean others couldn't enjoy it. The silver also knew that Harmony believed in her readings and that she was good at them. She also enjoyed helping people that way and he wasn't about to take that away from her.

They had a few hours before they had to be in bed as he wanted to make good use of that time. Xehanort wanted to assure Harmony that he really did care for her even if it was hard for him to show it. He knew he was often distant when he shouldn't be. It sent mixed signals and that was something he couldn't fault her for. Maybe they should start by sitting down and talking? They had never really set any ground rules when this started. He hadn't felt they needed them, but now he felt like they did. After he had almost threw things with her away. But how to bring up the subject? This wasn't something one brought up out of the blue.

" Are you ok, Norty?" Harmony asked as she tilted her head. She could she the gears turning behind his silver hues. What was he thinking about? His energy was all over the place, as irf several emotions were fighting for Dominance. That could spell trouble since he wasn't the best with his emotions anyway. She just hoped it didn't lead to another break down as that was the last thing they needed right now. Lifting a hand she set it on his arm only for him to pull away from her. His eyes also looked down at her and her jade hues met his eyes straight on.

" I don't know." He responded honestly before a hand came up and caressed her cheek. There was that look in her eyes, the worry and caring that she had for him. The love that was hard for him to understand and just as hard for him to give. Emotions didn't come easy unless he had his violin in hand. Then he could play and let the music say and show what he had trouble with.A small sound akin to a whimper escaped him before his arms wrapped around her as his mind raced. Would it chase here away in the end? His inability to feel things as he should? That possibility of that made his blood run cold. No, he wouldn't push her away.

The sound and how he wrapped his arms around her said a great deal. At least, for her it did. Harmony wrapped her arms around him and buried her face against his shoulder. This was a bit strange for him since they were still in the kitchen. Master Luxu and Eraqas were cleaning the kitchen around them. Harmony knew that his mind must be running at high speeds trying to grasp at something. What that something was she didn't know, but she could feel his nose buried in her hair. His deep breaths that tugged at the curls as he tried to calm down. Her arms tightened and she felt his hold loosen a bit. " Do you wanna go to my room?"

He pulled back and looked at her before his eyes darted around the kitchen. It seemed like the other two males weren't paying attention to them. Even so he wanted to vacate the room after that moment of weakness. They didn't need to see this. It was ok for Harmony to see as she knew. She knew all the torment he had gone through at the hands of his father. He wished sometimes that she didn't know, but it was too late for that. Harmony already knew, and he knew that was a good thing. It meant she had a deeper understanding of the why behind some of the odd things he did. He was trying very hard to distance himself from what had happened on the islands. The silver knew he needed to work on healing those old wounds, at least they ones that he was ready to deal with.

" Yes, that would be best." He nodded a little more flat then he would have liked. Xehanort closed his eyes as a sigh left him. Suddenly, all he wanted was to get high or drunk off his ass. It was easier to feel when he was drunk and then he was happy. Well, happy and horny. His eyes roamed over her as he felt her pull away. Reaching for her hand he was relieved when she looked back and intertwined their figures.A small smile appeared on her face as she started to tug him out of the kitchen. He followed watch how her hair swayed with her hips. It was so long and even longer when wet. Still he remembered washing it the one time, how long it had taken. He remembered Asking if she would ever cut it and her response had been that she would only ever trim the ends. That had been after, after _it_ happened to her.

His hand tightened around hers causing her to look back at him. Harmony tilted her head seeing how far away his eyes were. They were nearing her room the air still smelled faintly of sage from their cleansing. She opened the door and pulled him inside. Her father had packed something in her bag that she had thankfully been able to hide from Eraqus. The violet didn't know what the rules were about alcohol, but she had a bottle of Norty's favorite. Did she really like feeding his addiction? No, but it would get him out of this funk. He needed out of this funk, as the funk would only get deeper if he didn't get out of it.

" Sit on the bed." Harmony stated as she let go of his hand to go to the desk to get the bottle. She had hidden it in her desk draw so Era wouldn't see it. The violet wasn't a big drinker though she was also seventeen and therefore couldn't really drink. Maybe she would have a taste for it after she was twenty one. Turning with the bottle in hand she watched as his eyes light up upon seeing the bottle. " Daddy only packed one, so you gotta make it last."

" Your father is a gods send." The silver smiled taking the bottle once she was close enough for him to grab it. Poapu Whiskey, the only good thing besides Harmony and her family to come off that rock. Xehanort grinned as he opened the bottle and brought it to his lips. Tipping his head back he hummed as he felt the sweet burn that came with the whiskey. The male took to large gulps before he brought the bottle down. This was gonna he a good night, a night were he wouldn't be down in the dumps. Maybe they would finely have a little fun of their own as they hadn't even really made out as of yet. At least, they hadn't that he could remember.

They had made out use and he had paste out before it could go any farther. Harmony also had a feeling he didn't remember since he was completely sloshed at the time. She couldn't explain why, but he only seemed to be really touchy feeling when he was drunk. Otherwise she almost afraid to start something, unless he started it first. General she let him be the one to initiate things as he was much like a cat when it came to affection. When he was drunk though, it was like that was all he wanted. It made her wonder if he was in reality attention starved but too…..what was the word she was looking for….proud to admit it. Maybe that was the right word, she wasn't really sure. Sometimes it was really hard to tell with him.

In truth he didn't know how to tell her. How to make it clear that he wanted affection, but also didn't want smothered by it. He had often felt that he was going to be smothered by the warmth of her family. They had never held his, draw backs against him. There was no yelling and screaming when he did something wrong. Deep frustration when he burned something to point that you had to ditch the pot? Yes, there was a lot of that. They had all however waited patiently for him to come to terms with his own feelings for Harmony. That had taken awhile since he had been so against being anything other then gay. Eventually he figured it out, though there was a small teasing ' I told you so.' from her father. After that had been him trying to convince her to go out with him.

Did he have second thoughts about it? Only twice so far. Once a few days before his father had made his move to try and get rid of her and her father. Xehanort lifted the bottle to his lips again and downed another gulp as she sat next to him on the bed. It was her bed and the door was closed. He also wasn't totally gone yet and would remember what happened. In truth he was barely feeling any effect at all. Curse his tolerance, but he still had the rest of the bottle. He didn't want to think about what his father had tried to do. How the bastard had tried to kill her only to be killed by the one he wished to end. The silver hadn't let her see it. How the man had been tangled in the rose thorns, blood dripping over the green vines. The green and the red was so pretty together.

Another swing the burn welcome and he was now starting to feel it with half the bottle gone. Even so the thoughts, the memories kept coming as if he had opened a dam in his own mind. Silver hues staring off blankly as his absent mindedly wrapped an arm around Harmony. The ways his fathers eyes had bulged from their sockets. Xehanort knew his death had been far from painless, certainly not pleasant. He had stood there for a moment just looking at the beauty of it. His tormentor was finally dead. No more beating or sneers. Never again would he be tied up and forced to allow his father to mercilessly violet his ass. A shiver ran through him as he remembered the first time time the bastard had done it. How his father had smirked on comment on how he looked like his mother before…

Harmony felt the shiver and started to shake him. Whatever he was thinking about wasn't good. She could feel him sinking deeper and he wasn't responding to her shaking him. A frustrated groan escaped her his arm not even tighten to stop her. His eyes were so far away and she didn't like that look. It was the look he got when thoughts of his father took over. Those were never good thoughts and she needed to pull him out of it. But how? Looking around for a moment an idea soon popped into her head. Well, it was better than nothing and might work. There was really only one way to find out if it would or not.

What was this feeling on his lips? Xehanort blinked coming back from his thoughts to find Harmony's lips pressed against his. His arms wrapped around her pulling her rather roughly. He heard her squeak, the kiss broken for a moment before he pressed his lips against hers. This was a good distraction, she was the best distraction actually. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip to ask entrance. The hum that escaped her her as her mouth opened he would take as a good sign. That and the fact that she was now pressing herself against him. Her hands were also in his hair and tugging felt good. It was only broken again when they needed to breath. When that happened he took the bottle of whiskey and downed another large gulp.

Harmony could taste the whiskey, but she was used to this. He didn't rage while drunk, so it wasn't as bad as it could be. Norty was just happy and horny,which was fine with her at the moment. After that kiss she was kinda horny too. She buried her face against his neck as he took another swig from his bottle. There was a gut feeling telling her that he was gonna finish that tonight. In truth she really wasn't surprised by that. Normally he downed two and half. Maybe three bottles before passing out. He only had one, so he wasn't going to be passing out on her.

One arm remained tightly around her waist as he lowered the bottle. Xehanort hummed as he felt her lips against his neck as that felt good. It was also a turn on and a shiver moved through him as she started to gently suck on his pulse point accompanied by a soft moan. He didn't doubt she could feel him getting excited, but right now he was enjoying the soft kisses. The silver also wanted to finish his bottle before they really got started. That way he would be nice and tipsy, a pity they didn't have more for him to drink. It was fine though as he could talk to the master about the rules on Alcohol later. Right now, one bottle was really all he needed as he wanted to remember what was about to happen between them. After the utter fuckery he had put her through he needed to somehow make this special.

His eyes drifted down to the tie on her dress. It was one of her wrap skirts that was long enough to be a dress. The top part was wrapped so it cover her breasts completely the tie, a bow, below her neck. A smirk appeared before he leaned down and undid to bow with his teeth. Her lips weren't on his neck any more, but now he could kiss her neck. He was already warmed up and ready to go, it was time to get her there. Xehanort hummed as he kissed along her neck even nipping at her pulse point. The hum that escaped her was a welcomed sound and let him know she was enjoying what he was doing. Her skin was soft, so soft and smooth. She didn't have the scars from the years of abuse that he did.

The violet could indeed feel that he was hard and that excited her a bit. Harmony shifted on his lap feeling herself becoming wet for him. The moan he released for her only furthered her excitement as a smile appeared. It soon turned into a giggle as he decided to undo the tie for her dress with his teeth. It was really rather arousing to see him do that and then he started in on her neck. The result was a shiver down her spine and a soft hum. It felt good and she wanted to keep going, she wanted that more than anything right now. A moment later he earned a moan as he sucked hard on her pulse point.

Xehanort smirked as he heard her moan before moving to kiss his way up to her ear. Her long curled brushed against his cheek, the soft strands tickling some. He released a soft hum before he moved her so she was on the bed behind him. Looking to the bottle most of it already gone he tipped it back to down the last of the whiskey. He placed the bottle on the floor before he removed his shoes. Once that was done he turned to face her and smiled as he saw that she had removed the dress. Now she lay before him in nothing but a cool toned yellow pair of lace boy shorts. This was gonna be fun.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Harmony could see the desire in his gray hues as he turned around. A blush colored her cheeks as his eyes roamed over her almost bare body. Did he like what he saw? She drew in a breath as he started to kiss up her body just below her navel. He was being so soft. Had he ever been this soft with her before. There was the one time, but she didn't want to think about that right now. That would ruin the moment and she was enjoying the way he was kissing his way up her body. A small moan left her as he kissed the valley that lay between her breasts. She glanced down to see what he was going to do next.

He let one hand trace soft lines over her leg looking for any sensitive spots. Xehanort smiled a bit as she released a soft moan. She had such soft skin and he really wanted to sample her ample bosom. The silver drew the tip of his tongue over her breast toward her nipple. He could feel her squirming under him and his hand wandered to behind her knee. That earned him something between a moan and a giggle. It was an odd sound, but he was pretty sure it was a good one. A hum left him before he smoothed his tongue over her nipple.

" Ahhh" Harmony moaned as he licked her nipple. Both nipples became hard as the heat she was feeling grew. It was so hot, yet she didn't want the heat to go away. Her hands moved into his hair pulling on it as he continued to tease her. It felt good and he seemed to be paying extra attention to her and finding the spots on her body that got a reaction. A gasp left her as he rolled her nipple between his teeth. She tugged on his hair a bit hoping he liked that. A small whine left her as he moved to pay attention to her other nipple.

Well, she definitely enjoyed having her nipples played with and there was that spot on the back of her knees. A small moan left him as she tugged on his hair, it wasn't hard enough to really hurt. He kinda wanted it to hurt. " Harder, pull harder." Xehanort growled as he started to kiss up her neck. Skin, so much smooth milk chocolate toned skin and it was so soft. The silver hummed as he nipped lightly at her pulse point which earned him a hard hank on his hair. Oh, that was wonderful, the pain that came with that hank. It caused a deep moan to be released as he pressed his body against hers.

She had been a bit surprised when he asked her to pull his hair harder. The moan she got from him when she did that was divine and his hard body pressed against hers. It all felt so good, more so with him paying attention to her neck now. Harmony released a whine as she felt him nip her pulse point. She shifted beneath him unable to hold still as he continued with his torment, but this was a kind of torment that she was enjoying. Feeling his lips against her ears a shiver moved through her as he whispered.

" I wonder how wet you are already?" The silver breathed into her ear. He was extremely hard at this point, aching really. He wanted to ram her, but he also wanted her to enjoy this and he wasn't sure she would like that. A hand went down between them as he moved his face enough to look at her. Xehanort felt her hands go for his shirt and it was soon being pulled up his torso. He moved his arms so he could help her get it off now kneeling over her. Once it was off it was thrown across the room before he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. A hum escaped as his one hand returned to feeling her core.

He was gorgeous, all taunt muscles and scars. She knew where the scars on his body had come from. Harmony thought they were beautiful, a part of him that she could love. Her hands traced over a few lightly before he captured her lips in a searing kiss. All heat and passion and their tongues battled for dominance. Her eyes closed before a long moan escaped her as she felt him cup her core through her undies. The lace was damp, but it wouldn't take long for them to be soaked through if he kept this up. Her arms wrapped around him ghosting over his now bare back.

He won the battle of tongues before moaning as her figures started to ghost over his back. It felt nice, even with the scars. Xehanort leaned back pushing his back against her hands. The underwear was damp, which meant she was likely pretty wet. At least, that was what he thought. There was a way to know for sure as he pulled out of the kiss to breath. A moment later his figures slipped beneath her undies. A smiled appeared as he rubbed her and earned a whine from her. Yes! He liked those sounds as it meant he was doing this right. There was also the fact that she was extremely wet right now and that was good. That was very good indeed.

When he broke the kiss she moaned a bit. Her hips moved as he rubbed that tender bud with his figures. His hands were a little rough, but she liked the feel of them on her. Harmony gasped as a hand snaked down between them. She unzipped his pants before slipping her hand inside. Well, it seemed that he wore boxers, which was just fine with her. It was easy enough to stroke his hard length through the thin fabric. It earned her a deep groan too, which was great. That meant he liked what she was doing and she was certainly enjoying what he was doing.

Fuck! He had not been expecting her to do that. It felt wonderful though, small shocks of pleasure moving through him. Xehanort groaned as he rubbed her core. His lips were soon on hers again a hum escaping him. Her hips were moving as he rubbed her core and it caused him to smile. The silver was pretty sure that was a good sign and the look on her face was saying a lot. She was also pressing herself against him more and more. His pants needed to come off and so did her undies.

" Xeha." Harmony gasped as she looked at him. Her eyes were pleading for more, not more of this torture, she wanted the next step. She was shaking as he removed his figures from her core. The heat in her blood only intensified as she watched him lick her juices off his figures. Did he like how she tasted? The violet hoped he liked it. The hum that escaped him pointed to him liking it and she was glad for that. She blinked, eyes going wide as he moved to lay between her legs. His head was now between her thighs and her underwear was soon thrown across the room.

Sweet, she was sweet and he wanted more of her flavor on his tongue. Xehanort had done some reading on this while he was trying to convince her to go out with him. He knew there was a spot that was really sweet when it came to pleasure for most women. Harmony generally wasn't most women though right now for this he was hoping she was. Wrapped his arms around her hips he used his hands to hold her outer lips open. A moment later he moaned as he started to tease her core with his tongue.

That was a new sensation, but she liked it. Harmony gasped her hands going into his hair again. She knew now that he liked to have his hair pulled and she would gladly use that to let him know he was doing well. Her back soon archered as he really laid into a spot right above her clit. Eyes rolled back as sparks of pleasure moved through her. Her hands hanked hard on his hair earning her a moan from him. The vibration from his moan sent a different kind of pleasure through her. It wasn't long before she was grinding against his face. Her hips just seemed to move on their own and she didn't know how to make it stop. She knew she didn't want the pleasure to stop.

Xehanort added a bit more pressure to his licks. He was rather enjoying how her hips moved as he ate her out. The silver was pretty she was getting wetter too. He could feel it on his chin as he continued with what he was doing. A hum left him as she tugged his hair, this time a bit softer than the last. It was still enough to make his scalp sting and he was really enjoying that. He was also enjoying being the one on top since with men he was usually the submissive one. A gasp left him as he heard her moan again followed by a very rough hank on his hair. Was she getting close? What would her cum taste like?

Harmony moaned before a whine left her. The pleasure was building and it felt so good, wonderful in a way she had never felt before. She hanked on his hair just before her body locked up as the pleasure suddenly broke and she was almost screaming. None of her other boyfriends from the islands had ever made her feel like this. Slowly, she started to come down relaxing as she did so. The heat was still there though not as strong as before. Though she didn't doubt he could get her back to that.

Her thighs actually squeezed his face as she came. Xehanort hadn't been expecting her to almost scream. Did he like it? Yes, yes he very much did. A hum left him as he lapped her her juices before he pulled back and wiped off his chin. A smile appeared as she was panting a bit as he watched her. She was radiant right now and it was so….so endearing. How she looked up at him heat still in her eyes, though not as much as before. She was ready for what came next and he could tell she wanted it, she wanted him. How someone like her could want someone like him he would never know.

Her arms wrapped around him as he leaned down to kiss her. It was softer this time, but that passion was still there. Harmony released a small whine as she felt his hard length against her core. How long hc as she fantasizes about this? Longer and more often then she should have but the past was the past. It really didn't matter now since she was actually getting it now. A moan left her as he started to push into her. She was really hoping he enjoyed this since she knew this was his first time with a woman. He had to have done research to be able to make her feel this good on his first time.

This would really be the moment of truth and he actually groaned as he pushed into her dripping core. Tight, she was tight and it felt so good. Xehanort gasped and stopped once he was all the way in to collect himself. Never had he imagined that a woman would feel this good. Though, who might have also had something to do with it. It wasn't long before he started to move his lips dancing over her neck as he set a steady pace. HIs hands moved up before getting lost in her soft curls. Everything about HArmony was soft until you pissed her off. Though even then she was pretty cute.

The violet wasn't sure why he stopped, but it didn't take him long to start moving. A soft moan left her as he set a steady pace. Xeha was a good size, enough length to almost bottom out and enough girth to stretch her a bit. She liked the feeling of being stretched. Harmony hummed as he started to kiss her neck. It all felt wonderful and she almost didn't want it to end. She knew, though, that this would be the last round before they went to sleep. It wasn't gonna take long for her to cum since he had already pulled one orgasm from her.

Xehanort huffed as he fought the urge to go faster. He had teased her, saw to her needs before his own. Something he wasn't always good at, but here and now he had done it and enjoyed it. He nipped at her neck earning a moan from her. The sound was like music to his ears as he felt the pleasure building within him. Was he surprised? A little, but this was his first time inside a woman. Why he had insisted on limiting himself to only men he would never know. Did he still prefer men? Yes, but there was always an acception and for him it was Harmony. A grunt left him as he picked up the pace a little.

A gasp left her as her legs moved to wrap around his waist tightly. She was already getting close and it was so sweet. Harmony moved her head enough to press her lips to him before a moan escaped her. Her back arched as he hit a spot inside her that pushed her closer to the edge. The edge fast approaching as he sped up a bit. " Close, so close." She whispered against his lips.

He was close too, so very close and yet trying to hold it off for her. Xehanort didn't have to hold off for long as she soon moaned as she came. The silver gasped before his own moan escaped as her walls squeezed tight around him. It was almost like she was trying to milk all of his seed out of him. Once her walls released him he pulled out and laid on his side beside her. His hand slowly traced over her jaw as he watched her come down from her second orgasm. After a few seconds she turned to lay on her side her head now on his chest. An arm wrapped around her before a yawn escaped him. He managed to pull the blanket over both of them before they fell asleep. There were no dreams either, and if he was honest that was the best sleep he had gotten in a long time.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When morning came they were a tangled mess of limbs. The silver woke when he smelled food to Harmony still asleep in his arms. She looked so peaceful and innocent laying in his arms like this. What had he done to deserve her? Nothing, at least in his opinion. Though he knew she would say it wasn't his decision to make but hers. That she decided if he was good enough. He didn't understand it. Xehanort knew she was out of his league and yet, right now with her in his arms. Nothing had felt so right before this. So why was he always second guessing being with her? Why did the idea of marrying her scare him so much? His breathing had picked up just thinking about it.

" Norty, are you ok?" Harmony asked a bit groggy as she was only just waking up. Looking up at him and feeling how quick his breathing was she could tell something was up. What could have upset him this early in the morning? He hadn't even had food yet. Normally he didn't know how to function until he had food in his stomach and coffee. Or tea, sometimes he would do tea with her. That was rather uncommon though as he preferred coffee in the morning. She grunted as she moved to sit up.

How did she always know when something wasn't right? It was strange how she did that, sometimes a relief. When a flashback or nightmare came he often didn't have to tell her anything. Harmony would just come and comfort him. Sit in the room with him or hold him if he wanted her too. It always amazed him how she just knew when he needed her to be there. It was a great comfort, but it also scared him. Maybe scared was too strong a word, made him mildly uncomfortable applied better. " Yes, I will be fine."

" Alright." She nodded and she leaned over and kissed his cheek. Harmony wasn't gonna force him to talk about it if he didn't want to. When he was ready he would tell her, hopefully. Getting up she stretched as she walked over to her dresser. He was gonna have to get his clothes and go to his room. She supposed he could dash across the courtyard and through the window to his room. A giggle left her as she thought about him doing that naked before she shook her head. Pulling out a pair of undies she slipped them on.

Gray hues watched her from the bed as she started to get dressed. It looked like today it was going to be black lace. Xehanort loved lace and it framed her ass very well and what an ass it was. It was so round and gropable, not that he did that when they were in public. That was, untasteful and he had no interest in that. It still was very nice to look at when she walked. The gentle sway of her wide hips did things to him when he was in the right mood. Now was not the time, more so with what they had done last night. It was still nice to just watch as she got dressed. The smoothe grace with which she moved was misleading when you considered her mouth. Harmony could have a sharp tongue when she wanted.

Harmony glanced back at him as she pulled on a crop top that was made of black cloth. She paired it with a mostly yellow wrap skirt that had black lines for the red flowers. In truth she loved her skirts and hoped she would always be able to wear them. Though, if she was honest she knew that was unlikely. Her wardrobe was a bit revealing in regards to this world and she didn't want to be stared at. So, in the end she knew that some things were going to have to change. She was most likely to justy change her crop tops out for something else. Her skirts after all weren't really revealing since they went down to her ankles. She had also seen a few women in knee length skirts so hers should be fine.

" Do you like what you see?" She asked as she went to put her skirt on. Harmony was looking at him through the mirror now. It was a little strange having him watching as she got dressed. It wasn't unpleasant, just something she wasn't used to. That was something that would come with time though. If things even went for very long. She could see the uncertainty in his gray hues though she didn't think it was over what had happened last night. No, it seemed to her to be over their relationship. Yeah, it was sinking and she wasn't even sure why she thought it wouldn't when it started. He had always prefered men after all.

" Why would you think I wouldn't?" Xehanort asked as he tilted his head. Was she already picking up on his anxiety? Would not surprise him as she knew him better than anyone else did. Though his anxiety had nothing to do with how she looked. Harmony was gorgeous, all that milk chocolate skin and ample was more than just how she looked though. Her personality was what had really gotten him. She was caring and kind, some would call her a bleeding heart when it came to others he really didn't know. The people on the islands didn't need the benefit of a bleeding heart. He knew it wasn't pity that drove her, Harmony actually cared about others. Why she cared so much about him he would never figure out. It seemed like he was constantly hurting her and yet still she stayed with him. What did she see in him?

" You prefer men." Harmony stated as she looked down as her dresser. She wasn't sure she wanted to see his reaction to that. Had he even been aware that she knew that? She closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath before looking up. She saw him right behind her in the mirror and turned to look at him. There was a sadness, at least she thought it was sadness, maybe it was something else in his eyes. It was hard to tell with him sometimes. Even so when his hand came up and caressed her cheek she leaned into it. " Its ok, if a man would make you happier."

" Your right, I do prefer men, at least in the physical sense." He stated as he caressed her cheek. There was also this right feeling that he could not shake when it came to her. There was something right about being with her even if his anxiety screamed to get away. In most cases, even with her whirlwind of emotions, she was his didn't ask if he needed comfort. When she saw that he did she gave it without questions, without any expectation of getting something back. " Harmony, it was never your body or how you look that got my attention. It was your kindness, your caring, your ability to ground me when I feel like everything is coming down around me. You are a good person, that perhaps cares too much, but the worlds also need people like you. For the people like me who have been dealt a bad hand. People like you make our lives better because you show us that there is good still left."

" So, what your saying is you didn't fall for my curves and large bosom?" The violet asked as she looked into his grey hues. She was looking for a lie in his words, but she couldn't find one. In truth she was ok with that as she believed a relationship born of a love of who the person is rather than their looks was stronger. Perhaps that meant they would always be friends even if they didn't remain as lovers. Harmony was perfectly ok with that as his friendship meant more to her than any romance. " You, didn't start to like how I looked till later?"

" Yes, to both of those." Xehanort stated as he pressed his forehead to hers. He was still butt ass naked, but that didn't matter. He didn't matter at this moment, at this moment she was the one that mattered. Making her see that she was important, that she was needed. More people than just him would need her light, her warmth, her kindness. As much as he wanted to hoard her, hoard her kindness so it was only focused on him, he knew that others would need it. It angered him to know that, because he wanted her all to himself. Perhaps it was really just the little green monster as he didn't share anything well. Harmony was no exception to this, if anything that made the drive to not share was strongest with her.

That made her feel a lot better about things and Harmony even released a small sigh. She felt a bit better now and smiled when she heard his stomach growl. The violet could smell the food and her own stomach soon growled in response. It was time to go see who had decided to cook. It certainly hadn't been her this morning. A smile appeared as she rested her hands on his bare chest, her eyes traveled down his body as well. " You need to pick up your clothes and go get dressed."

A chuckle left him as he looked at her and stepped back. Xehanort had not missed the way her eyes traveled down his body. He had often questioned her choice in boyfriends before going out with him. Then again, whether she had laid with any of them was anyone's guess. In truth he really didn't want to think about her being with anyone else. He looked around the room and noted how his clothing was everywhere. The silver could just run across the courtyard and climb in through his window. Harmony would likely enjoy watching him do that. Did he really wanna pass so close to where he had decided to cut his wrists up? No, he did not. A sigh lefty him as he went and got his pants. Once he had them on he collected the rest of his clothing before heading over to his room to get changed for breakfast. " I will meet you in the dining room."

"Alright, Norty." Harmony nodded as she followed him out of her room. She watched him for a moment before turning to head to the dining room. There was a small smile on her lips as she walked down the halls. Why did it have to be him that always gave her butterflies in her stomach? Even knowing what she knew now she felt like her relationship was still sinking, it was just slower now. Perhaps it would be better not to think about it. Live and let live, if it worked and they were happy then great. If the romance fell apart then they would always be friends and that would be just fine. She was starting to almost wish they had just stayed friends as things were less complicated then.

She soon reached the dining room and then passed into the kitchen to find Eraqus there doing the cooking. Harmony smiled at him as she went to get some tea. What kind of tea did she want though? There were so many teas to choose from and she didn't have a craving for any one tea in particular. When days started like this she always wondered what life was about to fling at her. What horrible thing was going to happen? It always started with her being unable to pick a tea to have in the morning.

Suddenly there was a male behind her and a tan arm came from over her shoulder. Harmony chuckled, surprised to see him picking a tea to start the day with. Could it be another way of him trying to make her feel better? Yeah, but it also meant a lot since she knew how much he preferred coffee in the morning. Tilting her head she held her hands out of the box and noted the smirk on his lips. It was dreaming, and yet spoke of the darkness that she knew was deep within him. You didn't go through a childhood like his and not have darkness in spades. " Which one did you pick?"

" It's a green tea." He stated as he handed her the box. It was called Mystic Dragon Tea and it was a green blend. Xehanort thought it would go well with breakfast and helped to wake her up. Leaning down he kissed her cheek though he wasn't much taller then she was. Soon the silver was moving to get the table set. He pulled down two of the special tea mugs that had a lid and an extra strainer bit to put the tea leaves in. The one for her was white with a black dragon painted on it. His cup was black with a white dragon on it. THe set had been a gift from her parents as the two were like yin and yang. " Make me a cup too."

" Alright." Harmony smiled as she went about making the tea. With them all doing something they were soon sitting down from breakfast. There was idle chatter and they were soon laughing as they ate. All in all it was a nice breakfast and they got to know each a bit better. Eventually they were going their separate ways to get things going for themselves in regards to the rest of the day. The violet smiled as she got started on cleaning up the courtyard. Maybe things would sink into ruin, she was hopeful and that was half that battle.


End file.
